Unexpected Requiem
by AkumaToLoveSong
Summary: "Abide or decide."  The little girl held out her hand, Astrid looked at her in utter surprise. Standing to her feet, she sternly told her, "No."  Then she laughed. A laugh that was meant to become the start.  And that is not very, very good.  "Astrid!"


The Velvet Room And The Girl Who Came From Within The Mirror

Astrideanna looked out from her window and sighed - it was yet another day, much to her pain brought about by her ward, and his troubles.

Soon she began scribbling down a spell to ease her mind and relax it for a bit, but in the middle of doing so, someone burst into the room knocking her drawers (which were filled with tiny little trinkets from every year and stuffed with handfuls of feathers) off her trunk.

This did not startle her at all. A Pierre like her is always expectant - and she has gotten quite accustomed to her old habits.

"Astrid." He said, she merely grunted at his short endearment (rather, term) for her name. _Astrid resounds more like horrid._

But nevertheless, she has also gotten used to his calling habits. Take Harry Potter for an example, and he'd call him the-boy-who-just-couldn't-die. He also had the same thing for her (though he does respect her) - she-who-is-not-named.

Looking back, maybe he is indeed right. To think that she was only an orphan, maybe it IS the real reason why the Pierres had her pay for a price. She doesn't actually think of them that way, but sometimes, things just pop in into her mind.

"You have to come and see this..." He said, before dragging her out of her room, and leading her outside. "Follow me."

Sighing in defeat, she tucked a strand of her hair into the back of her ear, afterwards following her ward. "To think that at such time in the night..." She started, but he was long gone.

She chased after him, but saw that he was nowhere to be found. She had sprinted along the way and saw that there were far too many ways he could've took. Scratching her head, she paused.

"Astrid, over here." She looked around to find the source of the voice - and it led her down the end of a hallway. In the entrance, her ward stood.

Indeed, she wouldn't have gone with him, if only he wasn't that persistant. There was none to blame - only his mother loved him dearly. His father would love to endlessly torture him.

She understood his condition.

Slipping the fluttering key into its keyhole, the door opened.

"Malfoy," she sighed for what seemed a couple of times. "What brings you to bring me here to this place?"

Atop the doorway, written in bold, calligraphy letters, were the letter that read, "The Velvet Room."

"What makes you bring us here?" Astrid breathed. The room was far from ordinary, and it belonged to a different world. Different clocks of different sizes and time hung on every wall, and the walls themselves seem to be moving. At the far end of the room was what seemed like a fancy little tea table, complete with chairs and little adornments. But what caught her attention was the mirror also situationed at the far end, adorned with different Victorian intricate designs and a latin phrase.

"Memento Mori..." It read.

A single phrase sent the alarms in Astrid's head tick.

"Let's get out of here," She grabbed his arm, but he shrugged it off and went inside.

"Have you ever heard of every little legend Hogwarts has, Astrid?"

She put on a stern face and answered, "No."

"Well, there was one legend - the girl from the mirror. I believe-"

"It's dangerous." She told him, crimson-red eyes flaring.

"Relax, you're only to follow me."

_Fool. _That's what she was. A Pureblood acting like a house elf? How despicable!

They both entered, and both had a clearer view. Her ward immediately approached the mirror, and she hurried after him.

"It's a very old mirror, Draco." It was the first time she called him by his name, as she was not accustomed to it.

"Astrid, do you really not-" He ran his long, slender fingers over the smooth surface, but disappeared all of a sudden. The room was suddenly enveloped with black sheets, and he was nowhere to be found.

Cursing under her breath, she threw one sheet after the other, praying, hoping, that he was only buried deep, and breathing.

When she finally caught sight of his silver-blond hair, she breathed in relief. After throwing more sheets, he was finally cleared of all of it and can stand on his feet.

She warned him not to get any closer to the mirror anymore, and got on her feet. Just as she was expecting him to follow, an arm grabbed her back. His. She turned her head in time to see the mirror break, and suddenly warp into what seemed like a portal. A hand came out of it - a girl's hand.

Before long, the girl got out of the mirror, unconcious. She and Draco stood over her. They immediately recognized her as the missing student.

"See?" He smirked. "Some legends are real, Astrid."

All she could do is put a hand to her gaping mouth again.

"Professor," She started, but stopped short when she recognized the look on his face that meant he knew of the current situation already.

The kind professor's face drew back a smile and she crossed her fingers, waiting for the words that were to come.

"Indeed, Ms. Pierre - she is the missing student. But you know very well that the Velvet Room is off limits to everyone, even to prefects, such as you."

She can't possibly tell him her ward forced her into doing it, but she also cannot let him take all the blame. Instead, she can only hope that the very next of the professor's words wouldn't spell out, "Y-o-u-'-r-e b-o-t-h e-x-p-el-l-e-d." In short, "You're both expelled."

From the seat across of her Draco Malfoy sat, wearing his usual mask. His mask of complete and utter ignorance - as if he didn't care at all. His father would gladly take HER head for making his son expelled along with her, and in such cases, there was no need to reason out. She had been looking out for her neck countless times, and was quite relieved that no one decided to cut it down. Yet.

She always said that she'd fancy a French swordsman for sure - but all of a sudden she wasn't. She'd mutter her prayers under her breath, but what if her head will be off in one graceful stroke? She shuddered, but kept it to herself.

For it was of no need.

Madam Pomfrey poked her head through the two massive doors of the study, and came her voice. "She's awake!"

Still, Astrid couldn't breathe the air. She was too busy waiting for the headmaster's last decision that she managed to bit her lip. She didn't feel the pain at first, but eventually did so when it turned out bloodied. Dumbledore looked at her as she had her head down, a smile beginning to form as the corners of his aged lips.

"Do not worry Ms. Pierre, Mr. Malfoy. You two are completely safe from being expelled. Though you DO have to suffer detention at the hands of Filch for an entire week. It will start tomorrow - now, go." The aged wizard picked up his quill and began writing on a piece of parchment. "One more thing, please don't roam around in the halls at night - it's too dangerous."

"I suppose..." She agreed - even Hogwarts is not the safest of all safe places.

"And I ask of you," He continued, and once again she held her breath. "Please be kind to the student and all." He looked up at her and stared at her in the eyes. "It's not her fault for disappearing and who she is..." After staring at her one last time, he resumed his work.

Astrid and Draco got out from his study, and without a word to one another, returned to their common room, hurried to their seperate personal space, and laid down to bed.

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows, and she had a dream.

A frightening dream.

The following day was a whirlwind of emotions and mess, and she felt it.

The moment she sat down in their table at the Great Hall, Astrid immediately felt the change. All of her fellow Slytherins had their mouths shut tight, and assuming it was an order from the Potions Master, she also had her mouth zipped. Her fellow Slytherins exchanged numerous glares, all traveling back and forth from the distance of her back and she didn't understand why. She merely took it as a poor sign and scribbled a spell into a small piece of paper she held. Nowadays, the sharp, snappy professor recently began to enjoy the pure leisure of taking points from their - rather, HIS - own house, and thinking of that, she can only cross her fingers and not say that the dear professor haven't actually thought of doing that until now. Must've gone bored since everyone's avoiding him lately.

Astrid's crimson-red eyes scanned her surroundings and saw that the Potions Master sat frozen at his seat, next to him were two girls - one had a fair complexion while the other pale, yet they were much alike and looked like they were about the same age as her.

_Twins,_ she thought.

Dumbledore did the welcoming toast, which surprised almost everyone in the room. They all knew this was the signal of someone who has recently been accepted to Hogwarts, or either someone who got switched schools. After the great headmaster sat back comfortably in his seat, the room got awfully quiet, with Professor McGonagall having the complete honor to announce whatever it is that needs to be known.

"We are all happy to inform you, that Hermione Jean Everhard Riddle - the missing student whom we all thought is never going to be found - has been recently discovered to be at the Velvet Room!" the professor no longer made details of HOW she was discovered, and noted no name. "And along with her welcoming, are a whole new string of surprises that ought to be enjoyed!" Professor McGonagall smiled, and all the students clapped, however, as she has said, there is more to look forward to.

The girl whom Astrid and Draco discovered sat next to Astrid, feeling uncomfortable. _Maybe she is not used to socializing_, Astrid thought. But looking back, so is she.

Astrid faced her and immediately spoke up, smiling. "Welcome back," she said cheerfully, and the girl's face looked quite confused. "Astrideanna Pierre, everyone calls me Astrid for short." She held out her hand, and the girl shook it.

"Hermione Jean Everhard Riddle."

"Nice to meet you."

After exchanging more smiles, the two both turned to their front to see the sorting hat get presented again.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall said in a high tone. "This year, we have accepted new students - some were exchange students, but mostly, some were chosen. We are all excited to have them sorted - please give your best WARM welcome to them."

The professor's last sentence sounded more like a threat. Nevertheless, they were all bound to obey.

The school's song got played again, and after a little more stuff done here and there, the new students were presented.

One by one, of course, they were called to get sorted.

"Amelie Cassandra Roque!" came the first name, and Astrid mounted her arm into the table. Looking near the far end was her ward, reading a book, not really caring about what on earth is going on. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The gryffindors were quite happy to get a new student. Or at least, they were.

"Catiana Blanc D'Alvatria!" Astrid turned her attention back to the table and was quite surprised that the girl who sat next to Snape - the twin who had a fair complexion - stood up and sat on the stool. Many students gasped, but some were fast and figured it out.

"They're sisters," came one of the rumours. "But why is she fair and her twin's pale?"

"Nevermind that, they're both beautiful."

"SLYTHERIN!" The girl returned to her seat next to Snape, causing many to wonder why. Astrid turned to Hermione and was about to ask her the same question, when Hermione suddenly shrugged and answered, "They're adopted by the Headmaster, or so as I've heard."

_Fast with the news,_ Astrid thought.

"Corrine Elizabeth Malfoy!" The last name made Astrid kind of panic. What was Lady Corrine doing here, nevertheless, moving to this school? She caught a glimpse of her ward, whose face also said "'.It."

"SLYTHERIN!" Of course, they all knew. A pureblood like her always gets counted into THAT house.

"Presea Blanc D' Alvatria." Lady Corrine helped herself to a seat next to her brother, who made a face which almost made Astrid laugh. Next to her, Hermione was hiding a smile. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Great, now all Slytherins get the best students," She heard someone sigh.

But the one that made everyone make disbelieving looks at one another, is the very last student.

"Victorique Ariana Everhard Snape!"

Numerous gasps were received from the students, mostly seventh years. Even Astrid and Draco couldn't believe it themselves.

"Snape had a daughter?"

"NO WAY!"

"Hush now!" Professor McGonagall warned, and at once all was quiet, that one could be sure he/she could hear a pin drop.

"SLYTHERIN!" The girl walked over to their table, followed with numerous gazes. Astrid knew that she was having a hard time, and immediately made space for her. The girl sat down by her left and muttered a word of thanks, before eventually making her fringes cover her face.

She was sure she the girl doesn't want half the crowd's attention.

Tapping her shoulder, a nervous yet calmed girl turned to face Astrid. Used to what she was going to say, she immediately spoke out, "Astrideanna Pierre. Everyone calls me Astrid. Feel free to call me that." The girl also shook her hand and immediately, Astrid gained another friend.

But to her it felt nothing. Shallow. Empty. Nothing.

She sighed and touched her hair, indicating she is bored.


End file.
